Writing notes by hand on paper or other surfaces can provide many advantages. For instance, taking notes by hand can improve recall and can allow users to maintain workflow processes. In some cases, reading information presented on paper can improve comprehension and can decrease visual stress and fatigue. Likewise, writing notes by hand may be more easily performed in a space-constrained or time-constrained environment.
Tools exist for digitally capturing information written by hand on paper or other surfaces. For instance, scanners can be used to create digital versions of information presented on paper or other surfaces. Digital pens can be used to record information by hand as information is written on specially tailored surfaces.